


laser beam

by worstgirl



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: But mostly fluff, But what’s new, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I was listening to killer queen by queen while writing, Laser Tag, M/M, Playride, chloe’s a bitch, deere, expensive headphones, for once, iNsEcUrItIeS aRe FuN, jake’s impulsive as hell, jenna is a powerful woman who don’t need no man (or woman), they’re all in on the ‘jeremy and jake need to fucking date already’, which is why the title is what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worstgirl/pseuds/worstgirl
Summary: “Oh, so the famous Jake Dillinger, who I’ve liked for three months, actually made out with me because he likes me and not because he wanted to win?” Jeremy said, words practically dripping with sarcasm.“Exactly!”~~~or, jeremy is insecure as hell, jake is whipped, and their friends are tired of their bullshit. also, laser tag.





	laser beam

When their friends all decided to go for laser tag, Jeremy and Michael were sure they were going to dominate. After all, they’d been doing this shit for years- they knew the place better than anyone, since they went there whenever they could, and were literally an unstoppable team. Which was probably why all the rest of the group groaned when they paired up.

 

“Okay, bullshit, that is so not fair.” Jenna protested, pitted on the red team against Jeremy, Michael, Christine and Brooke. “You can’t get both Jeremy  _ and  _ Michael, they’re never going to let anyone win!” 

 

“Yeah, but we’ve got Christine and Brooke- sorry, no offense.” Michael said, almost immediately apologizing to the girls as he adjusted his vest. 

 

Brooke only shrugged it off, but Christine narrowed her eyes at Jenna, probably playfully. Probably. Christine, when she had the option, got competitive. “Oh, you’re going down, Rolan-“

 

Jenna snorted. “Good luck.” She teased back to the shorter girl, who stuck out her tongue childishly. 

 

“Whatever, we’ve got Jake, and he’s good at, like, everything.” Chloe commented. Honestly, Jeremy was surprised she even came. He’d figured she wouldn’t want to, being, well, Chloe. But he suspected that as soon as she knew Jake was coming, she wanted to come too. 

 

Jeremy couldn’t exactly blame her, really. Because who didn’t like Jake? He was tall and attractive and sweet and a bit of an idiot, but it was endearing, and he totally wasn’t jealous of Jake and Chloe, why would he be- 

 

There was a flash of tan skin and black nail polish in front of his eyes, and Jeremy blinked, going pink. “Hey, lover boy.” Michael hissed, with a teasing grin Jeremy wanted to smack off his face. He wished he wasn’t on Michael’s team at that moment, so he could shoot him the moment they got into the game. “You’re staring again.”

 

Jeremy flipped Michael off, feeling his cheeks get steadily warmer. He did look away from Jake, though, instead looking at the screen flashing the rules. “Ah, fuck off. Let’s just beat all of them, right?” 

 

“Yeah, c’mon, babe, you’ve gotta beat me.” A wink from Rich towards Michael made the taller boy roll his eyes, but Jeremy knew his best friend’s blush like the back of his hand. And Michael, despite being tan (or at least, more tan than Jeremy, which wasn’t all that hard to do) was blushing harder than Jeremy had seen him in a while.

 

“Oh, you’re going down. No mercy, even if you are hot.” Michael retorted, which gave Rich an almost wolfish grin. Jeremy rolled his eyes- ever since the two had gotten together a month ago, Jeremy had been a sort of third wheel. He didn’t mind- Michael was happy, and Rich had gotten better in the months since the SQUIP, so it was more of a sort of petty jealousy. Not of either boy, really- he didn’t want to date Michael, as that was pretty strictly platonic. (Except that time they’d made out while high, which they both agreed was weird and ‘like, essentially incest’ in Michael’s words.) And he definitely didn’t want to date Rich. Totally not his type in the least. 

 

Jeremy glanced at Jake, giving a small grin over Rich’s head, as the two boyfriends bantered in flirty competitiveness. Jake broke the small conversations that had started throughout. “Alrighty, so. I vote we do elimination tag.” 

 

Michael and Jeremy grinned at each other. That, they could do. They’d beat everyone’s asses. “I thecond that vote.” Rich said, lisp and all, raising his false gun.

 

“Third it.” Michael said, quickly followed by Brooke and Jeremy saying ‘fourth’ in unison, laughter, and all of them deciding that elimination sounded like a great idea, considering they were the only ones in the entire place. Which was considerate of them, Jeremy thought, considering that they were probably not going to be child appropriate in the least. They were a bunch of high school seniors, there was no way they’d be polite.

 

It took them a total of two minutes to completely disregard the rules, in which time Chloe was shot immediately by Christine of all people, Rich sprinting away from Michael and Jeremy, and Brooke and Christine teaming up as well to go against Jenna. Needless to say, it was a riot.

 

They were all busting out laughing with Christine’s dramatic rendition of Romeo’s death speech from Romeo and Juliet, complete with a kiss from her girlfriend- “thus, with a kiss, I die-“ She said dramatically, leaning up to kiss Brooke, who was leaning over her as if Christine was actually dying. She slumped over, pretending to finally die, but soon broke character with Brooke’s blonde hair falling into her mouth. Jenna was too busy laughing to actually shoot Brooke, who, quite dramatically, enough to make Christine proud of her girlfriend, ran after Jenna to ‘avenge her love!’ 

 

Laughter echoed through the arena, and Jeremy grinned at Michael. “Who’re we going after?” 

 

“Rich-“ Michael responded immediately, grinning back. Right on cue, Rich raced across the upper level, flashing a middle finger at Michael and Jeremy. Michael rolled his eyes affectionately. “God, he’s a dork. I got left, you’ve got right?” Jeremy nodded, racing off to the right side. He stumbled, but was caught by an arm.

 

“Whoa there, Jerry, take it easy-“ Brooke said, brows furrowed in concern in that sweet way she had. 

 

Jeremy gave a quick grin. “Yeah, I’m f-“ Before he could finish, Brooke was shot by Jenna hiding behind a pillar, and she gave an offended gasp, whirling on Jenna. Jeremy acted fast, shooting Jenna, who groaned. 

 

“Ah, c’mon, Jeremy, really?” She said, but she didn’t look too upset. She was still grinning, so Jeremy’s worries about actually making his friend upset were assuaged for a second. That is, until he heard an offended gasp from Rich. 

 

“Babe! You’ve betrayed me!” Rich said, clutching at his chest dramatically. 

 

Michael was grinning, and he jokingly cocked his gun. “All’s fair in love and war, Richie.” He teased, winking at Rich. 

 

“Hey, we’ve still gotta get Ja-“ Then, in a wonderfully timed shot, Michael was down. Jeremy saw Jake’s bright yellow sneakers racing along the upper level. Jeremy huffed, still in a competitive mindset, barely even thinking of the fact that Michael and Rich high-fived each other behind him as Jeremy ran off after Jake. 

 

After a few minutes, Jeremy was convinced he had lost Jake, and his friends were no help at all. “Your left- no, right- no, behind you!” Jeremy huffed, heading for the corner he usually hid out in. He was surprised when he felt a hand on his vest, pulling him into the dark alcove. 

 

“Wha- J-Jake-“ His cheeks immediately flushed, and it didn’t get any better when he felt lips pressing against his, a hand on his cheek sliding into his hair, his back pressing against the wall. 

 

Holy shit, Jake was kissing him, and his heart was pounding, and his lips were probably chapped, but Jake’s lips were soft enough to make up for it, and he felt like he was melting, oh my god, and- 

 

A buzzer went off, and all the lights in the arena went red. Jeremy pulled away, cheeks as bright as the neon lights. “Wh-What-“ 

 

Then he realized what had happened. Jake had pulled him into a corner, made out with him, then promptly shot him, making Jake the last man standing and therefore winning the game. 

 

Which, in Jeremy’s head, meant that Jake had just used him and his feelings to win a goddamn game. “F-Fuck you, Dillinger.” Jeremy shoved him off, not even caring about the upset look on Jake’s face, mostly trying to not let his tears fall. As he stormed past Michael, the other boy caught his arm, looking at his face concernedly.

 

“Jer-“ Jeremy wrenched his arm out of Michael’s grasp, 

 

“Sh-Shut up.” Then the door was slamming behind Jeremy, the worker behind it looking almost as concerned as Michael. 

 

As soon as the door shut, Jake whirled on Michael, not actually angry, but looking pretty damn intimidating, even though he wasn’t all that much taller than Michael. “I thought you said he liked me!” 

 

“He does!” Michael retorted, folding his arms. “But he’s Jeremy, I don’t know how his brain works! He probably thinks you’re playing him.”

 

“Wonder why.” Chloe mumbled, complete with an eye roll, barely looking up from her phone. 

 

Jake glared at her. “You’re one to talk, Miss Let’s-Hook-Up-With-Every-Guy-Ever-“ 

 

“Guys! Shut up!” Christine’s voice seemed to explode from her, and she looked even angrier than anyone there. Her loud voice shut everyone up- Christine didn’t yell offstage all too often, but when she did, you’d better listen. “You sound like kindergarteners! Stop arguing about God knows what. Jeremy’s obviously upset, if no one else is going to go after him, I guess I will.” 

 

Outside, Jeremy was curled in a ball, sitting with his back against the tire of Michael’s PT Cruiser. Christine sat down next to him, crossing her legs. “What’re you doing sitting on the ground?” Jeremy looked over at her, wiping at his face, as if trying to hide the oh-so-obvious tears.

 

A small laugh, more of an exhale of breath than anything, left Jeremy’s lips. “M-Michael’s got the keys.” He said. There was a beat of silence, before he let out a low sigh. “They’re- they’re all laughing at me, aren’t they? H-He’s laughing at me.” 

 

Christine’s brow furrowed. “What- Jeremy, no. They’re not laughing at you.” Jeremy rolled his eyes, as if Christine had just said ‘the sky is green’ or ‘Ben Platt had the worst singing voice.’ “I promise, they’re not!”

 

“Oh, so the famous Jake Dillinger, who I’ve liked for three months, actually made out with me because he likes me and not because he wanted to win?” Jeremy said, words practically dripping with sarcasm. 

 

“Exactly!” Christine said, her own voice bright, before she subdued a little. “Believe me, Jake doesn’t do that with people he doesn’t-“

 

Jeremy gave her the side-eye. “Madeline. That girl from Earth Science. Dustin fucking Kropp. Rich. Matt whatever his name is-“ He was counting on his fingers, but was stopped by Christine’s hand over his mouth. He would have licked her hand, but decided against it.

 

“I don’t mean making out, idiot.” She said. Now it was her time to roll her eyes. “I mean looking at them like they’re the most precious thing under the sun. I mean finding excuses to touch them. I mean enlisting our help to get you two in a place alone. Well, he was supposed to confess  _ then  _ kiss you, but he’s Jake and is obviously impulsive and skipped a step.”

 

Jeremy was speechless, although that may have been the fact that Christine’s hand was still over his mouth. He gently pushed at it, making Christine release him. “He- he- he likes me?” Jeremy’s face was bright red, and he looked at Christine with a mixture of hopefulness and doubt. 

 

“He does. A lot. And he’s a dumbass for not saying something sooner.” The voice didn’t come from Christine’s mouth, and Jeremy whirled around, standing up so quickly he almost fell over. He found himself face to face, or more like face to shoulder, with Jake. Jake’s hand steadied his shoulder and made his heart pound. 

 

“Y-Yeah, he kind of is.” Jeremy found himself stammering out. Luckily, Jake found that funny, and not weird or insulting. He laughed, and Jeremy’s face went even more red. God, it was not allowed for Jake’s laugh to be that goddamn nice and infectious.

 

Jake’s laughter died down, and Jeremy was so wrapped up in Jake that he barely realized Christine left. “That’s kind of why I fell for you.” Jake commented casually, as if he was just saying that he had pizza for lunch. “Once you get more comfortable, you loosen up and you’re funny. And cute. And actually pretty smart, even when you don’t think you are.” 

 

If Jeremy didn’t know better, he’d say Jake was blushing, but his insecurities were so prominent that he was sure he was going to throw up. He shook his head. “No, I’m- I’m not, I’m not any of those things, I’m just- I’m just Jeremy.”

 

Jeremy felt Jake’s hand under his chin, way too gentle to be mean, and then Jake’s lips were on his forehead. “Well, I happen to like ‘just Jeremy,’ so there’s no point in arguing. Because Just Jeremy is all those things.” 

 

“Uno reverse.” Jeremy blurted out, probably because he was best friends with Michael, who regularly used that term. Jake laughed again, and Jeremy couldn’t help a grin of his own. 

 

“Shut up and take my compliments, you doofus.” Jake said, grinning. Jeremy suddenly realized they were very close. Like, close enough that he could pick out every colour in Jake’s eyes- green and blue and grey, or was it gray, Jeremy could never remember which was which. And his lips looked very soft, were they supposed to look that good and kissable? It wasn’t fair, honestly. 

 

“Ha, t-take me to dinner first.” The words kind of wrenched their way out of his lips. He wasn’t sure where this flirty Jeremy was coming from. Maybe it was the fact that Jake seemed to genuinely like him. 

 

“Deal.” Jeremy internally exploded at that word. “Next Friday free for you?” Wait, was Jake taking this seriously? Was he actually asking Jeremy out? Oh god.

 

“I-I think so.” Jeremy squeaked, looking up at Jake. “Are you- are you asking me out?”

 

For the first time since Jeremy had known Jake, the taller boy looked awkward. “I mean, if you want me to be? You don’t have to, if you don’t want to, it’s cool, man-“

 

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “I want to. Shut up.” He leaned up, going on slight tiptoes to kiss Jake. Obviously not because he wanted to know what it was like, before he messed it up. It was just as good as it had been inside the arena, and Jake’s lips were still soft, even if this was a lot less surprising than the other one had been. Jeremy momentarily freaked out, since he’d kissed a total of about three people, and two had been while squipped, the other while high, but then Jake’s hand was on his waist and the other on his cheek, and his brain felt pleasantly fuzzy. 

 

“Oi! No making out against my car!” Jeremy broke away from Jake, nearly smacking his head against Michael’s car door. He looked over to find Michael heading toward them, a smug grin on his face. 

 

“Like you haven’t done this with Rich!” Jeremy retorted, his cheeks bright red. His arms were still on Jake’s chest. He tried desperately not to enjoy that too much. 

 

“Touché.” Michael commented, pulling out his keys. “But you’re not making out inside my car, get a ride from one of the girls. We’re going to Pinkberry, at Brooke’s request. And Chloe is going home, also at Brooke’s request.” 

 

Jeremy felt Jake’s hand slipping into his, and he looked up at Jake with a slight grin. As they walked away, heading for Jake’s beat-up old pick up, Michael gave a laugh. “About goddamn time.”

 

“Tell me about it. Jake’th been lovey-dovey over him for month’th now.” Rich snickered. “Now, how about we make out inthide your car inthtead of them?” He said, only partially joking. 

 

“The lovebirds can wait just a little longer.” Michael said, pulling Jake towards his PT Cruiser with a laugh. Before the door shut, he called over his shoulder. “Tell Jenna to send me that picture of you two!” He said, and the door slammed shut on Jeremy’s flustered splutter, and Jake’s laughter. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, sorry i’ve been hella mia
> 
> but here’s a fic with underrated ships that i adore with all my heart!! i’ll be updating bmm when i can
> 
> for all americans: have a happy thanksgiving, if only for days off of school and eating lots of food. not because you’re actually thankful for the explotation of native americans
> 
> follow me on tumblr @player-two-heere and shoot me a message bc i love everyone that reads my fics
> 
> drop a comment!! i love them!! please comment i need validation
> 
> stay safe and stay wonderful, loves!
> 
> ~PlayerTwoHeere


End file.
